Unexpected at the Airport!
by Ashyka0o0o0
Summary: After GG3! Bex and Cammie go to London! There are a few unexpected visitors for "Goode" reasons or for bad!
1. Chapter 1

Bex POV.

Cammie and I were exiting the plane in London when I saw a familiar face! I could barely keep myself from hyperventilating and squealing for joy! Cammie being the best friend that she is saw right through my façade.

Cammie POV.

After Bex and I unloaded ourselves from the plane I saw something flash n my best friend's eyes that I haven't seen since…_**THE BLACKTHORNE BOYS Exchange**_! That could mean one thing and one thing only…_**GRANT**_!

I mustered all the courage I could to look for Grant (, I mean he was the best friend of the boy I can't seem to get of my mind!).That's when I saw him (No! Not _**him**_!). So I asked Bex if she wanted to go talk to him, and she nodded her head feverishly with a beautiful smiled plaster across her face. I tried to think of the last time I saw her like this enthusiastic, but came up short!

Bex POV.

Cam always knew just what to do, she asked me if I wanted to go talk to _**him**_ (_**swoon**_), and I told her yes with my head because even when I know fourteen different languages, and I could answer in all of them they were useless at the moment because I was _**SPEECHLESS**_!

So we headed over to here Grant was checking to see if his plane was going to be any more of a delay. He obviously hadn't noticed us yet which was good, because if he turned and looked our way I might have stopped breathing! Even if it was sloppy of him to not notice us him being on the CoveOps track and all! Honestly did he not learn anything from Soloman or his own teacher, or were we just that good? Now, I'm rambling on and on in my head _**GREAT**_! I know I may not be girly but I'm still a girl who happens to have a crush on one of the hottest guys ever!

I decided to play it cool because I didn't want him to know how much I liked him so I ran up to him and hit him upside the head (which made a "THWACK" noise)and said, "Hey, nincompoop!"

Grant POV.

Could I be dreaming that Bex and Cammie were strolling over to where I was?!

Naw, it couldn't be Cam stayed with her grandparents in Nebraska over break, or at least that is what Zach **had **said. But wait what was it that he told me and Jonas the day before we left? I don't know I zoned out.

But when I felt a hand hit me upside the head I knew who it was only one person I know hits that hard, but once I heard the voice my suspicions were confirmed and I knew I hadn't been this time! I was so glad to see her I just hugged her in return! She laughed at me.

Then I saw Cammie and hugged her too! I heard her say, "Nice hit, Bex-a-mill! I think he went loopy!" I laughed at that too!

Bex POV.

After our little reunion which included a little laugh fest, Grant said, "I guess… we meet again!", but it almost sounded like a question.

Cammie said, "That all you got?" I had to admit his comment had been pretty lame.

"NOOOOooooo" dragging out the "O's", "But I can't use any of them in public now can I?" he looked at Cam menacingly and then continued, "Unless you want me to blow everyone's cover?!"

"Humph", I had to laugh at that because when she said that she plopped down in a chair, Grant laughed to then Cammie joined in.

Then I have no idea why but u burst out saying, "You two are like brother and sister!"

They both stopped laughing and looked at me with a look that could kill. Then they both said at the exact same time, "We do not!" This sent me into more fits of laughter.

"Yes you do!" I responded quickly. Then again at the same time, "No, we do not! Whatever!", then they looked at each other with look they had given me, but soon we were all laughing!

Cammie POV.

After our bickering we asked Grant where was heading, he told us that it was classified so Bex and I gave him the death glare for not giving us the information we wanted. That's when he backed up with his hands in the air and he told us he was "Sorry," and "It's not my call!", that's when I noticed the comms unit in his ear and the button in the middle of his shirt pocket that was just one shade off. My eyes widened in alarm, luckily Grant was talking to the attendant about his flight so his back was to Bex and I. Bex noticed too because she had the same look on her face that I thought was on mine:_** ALARM!**_


	2. Conversation

Bex POV.

When I noticed the comms and camera I was lucky Grant wasn't looking our way. I got scared for Cammie's safety, and I think she was scared for mine because we had the same look on our faces. It took me a moment to understand why she was scarred for me then it hit me (not literally)! _**THE PRESIDENTIAL CAMPAIGN CONVENTION WITH MACEY! **_Then Grant turned around and asked us if we had seen Zach or Jonas in the airport both cammie's and mine jaws dropped. Gran was laughing, but then a pained look came across his face and he removed his comms unit away from his ear. I'm guessing Zach and Jonas didn't like Grant blowing their cover! He started laughing again and handed the comms over to Cammie. She looked at it skeptically for a few seconds then decided to put it in her ear. _**EW! **_I mean that was just in _**Grant's **_ear! I repeat _**EW!**_

Grant POV.

Zach was screaming every profanity in every language he could think of at me I laughed then I thought of a devilish act; I handed my comms to Cammie she took it gingerly then put it in her ear a surprised look crossed her face then she laughed, apparently Zach heard her laugh and stopped.

Cammie POV.

After I put the comms in my ear I understood why Grant was laughing, and I started laughing myself then the string of profanities stopped. I think Zach had heard me laugh. He then dropped his voice to a whisper, "Cammie?" my heart melted when he said my name. I responded with a simple, "Yeah?" Again he became silent, it got a bit uncomfortable so I decided to tease him so I said, "Don't you know the rules for comms? You use code names!" It worked he laughed. He answered with my code name this time, "Alright, Chameleon, could you tell grant he should be ashamed of himself for being tailed- when they weren't even using techniques of any sort I might add- ,even if the Chameleon is a pavement artist.", I laughed and told him I would tell him.

When I turned around and found Grant and Bex making out (!) I turned back around and asked Zach, "Can you see anything through the button camera?" he replied "NOOoo?" . I told him why he couldn't and he gasped then snickered. I asked why he snickered and he replied, "He couldn't/wouldn't stop talking about he wanted to kiss the "British Bombshell" and he acted like a girl and would swoon over her." I laughed at that and told him I would hit him for that if he was standing next to me.

Zach POV.

It was just to good to be true I was talking to _my_ Gallagher Girl and we weren't saving each other, biting each other's head off, or in a dangerous situation and in spy mode, it felt _right_. One question crossed my mind; did I love Cammie? Like in a way that would last forever? The answers were _**YES**_ and _**YES**_! _I LOVE CAMMIE, _I screamed inside my head._So this is what it fells like to fall __**in**__ love! _All was right in the world until I heard Cammie through the comms unit scream out in pain! (Semi-quiet of course!)


	3. A Gentleman

Zach POV.

All I could do was think of the worst possible outcome of the scream that escaped her lips. And it ripped me apart. Then I heard her fighting back; then she asked, "Zach how close are you? And how fast can you get here? I need help moving their bodies." My heart about broke when I heard her voice and from knowing for a fact she was indeed okay at the moment.

Cammie POV.

I was attacked out of the middle of nowhere while I waited for him to say something. I screamed when they threw a knife at my heart, I dodged it, but it still skimmed the side of my waist. I still managed to fight I swung my legs so they would knock his feet out from under him I got up and so did my opponent he was very well built so I did the only thing that knocks people out instantaneously!(_Beside napotine patches-of course_)! I roundhouse kicked his face. Just then someone jumped on my back. I threw them over my head using their own weight against them. After that I grabbed two napotine patches from my purse and put them on their foreheads for precautious measures. Once I was done I asked Zach to come help me stash the "goons" somewhere.

Zach POV.

Once I was there I hugged Cammie; it felt so good to have her in my arms; then we hid Cammie's attackers in a rarely used janitor's closet. She hugged me one more time and said, "Thank you. Not just for now, but for always being there to save me from danger and myself!" I didn't quite know what she meant when she said I was saving her from herself, but I decided to save the question for later and not spoil the moment. So, I just replied "Anytime," We then set off to go seek out Bex and Grant, a clean pair of clothes, and a first aid kit for Cammie's slash around her waist. I had to hold Cammie's hand or otherwise I would have lost her in the crowd! Not that I objected! They don't call her the Chameleon for nothing! After we found Grant and Bex they were _**STILL**_ eating each other's faces! EW! Then we got Cammie all bandaged and cleaned up. We then headed back to where Jonas was stationed. Grant and Bex were leading the way when I heard Grant ask, "So how is my 'British Bombshell' doing?" I then zone them out. After a few moments of contemplating I decided to ask what she meant earlier. (_How he was saving her from herself.)_

When I asked she replied, "During the shooting you pulled me away from Aunt Abby's crippled body weather on Soloman's command or not you did. Which saved me from a mental break down." I smiled at that. Then she continued "And when you told me that _**someone**_ knows what happened to my dad, you gave me a slice of hope and courage. So that's what I meant when I said you save me from myself!"

Cammie POV.

When I was done explaining he hugged me close and kissed my forehead, he left his right arm around my waist. This sent shivers down my spine.

Once we made it to where Jonas was which was in a café, Bex and I left the guys to get our luggage. They offered to come, but we said we would be fine, but Zach wanted me to keep Grant's comms in for safety and I quickly agreed, because he looked like it caused him pain to send me out unprotected even if was a spy!

When Bex and I made our way to luggage pick-up, we quickly found our luggage and headed back to the café when someone put a hand over my mouth and an arm around my waist.

The hand over my mouth had a rag in it that would drug me; I knew better than to breathe and I was fine with not breathing I had lasted seven minutes last time I tried to go without breathing!

I quickly used their own weight against them and flipped them over my head and stuck a napotine patch on his head (_second time I've done that today!!_). When I turned around I found Bex unconscious so I told the boys to make it over here A-Sap! I could tell Zach was scared, but not for Bex _**FOR**_ _**ME**_! They were all there in one minute and twenty two seconds. Grant picked Bex up and I grabbed her luggage while Zach took mine for me! (_Zach is such a gentleman sometimes! Cammie SNAP OUT OF IT! I told myself_) I grabbed Bex's cell and called the limo to meet us at the entrance.

Once the limo pulled up I had Grant put Bex in I thanked them for all the help in the past thirty minutes (_exactly_). I told the three to have fun on their vacation, and handed Grant his comms unit back.

I pulled my jacket out of my bag not realizing which jacket it was until Grant and Jonas turned to Zach with questioning faces - that had a 'tell all look'- to a beaming Zach –not smirking _**BEAMING**_- that's when I blushed realizing it was his. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, and whispered "Thank You," into my ear. I smiled at his delight. Then I hugged each one of them giving Zach a longer one with a kiss on the cheek. After I said my 'Goodbyes' I turned to the limo to get in; with Zach holding the door open for me! _Again he can be a gentleman sometimes!_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**


	4. Hacking

Cammie POV.

When Bex and I made it to her house _**(- it could easily be called a mansion or manor-).**_Her parents were at a meeting at M16 HQ. So, that left me to try to revive Bex alone; the driver took the luggage in while I took Bex in. (_Helpful much_!)

After I got Bex back to normal and I filled her in on what took place (Yes, even the jacket incident and Zach being a gentleman) she told me to try to contact Zach, Grant, and Jonas.

I had to hack into Jonas's laptop, which took a few phone calls to Liz, but I didn't tell Liz whose computer it was that I was hacking. (_**He had more security than Liz**_!) Once in I found that they weren't connecting a flight in London, THIS WAS THEIR 'FINAL DESTINATION'! I screamed for Bex who was across the hall unpacking. She came running then looked at the screen at let out a squeal all of its own!

"Cammie, I think I know why they're here!"

"What? Why? Tell Me!"

"You!" she squeals.

"Me?" I asked with a disbelieving tone and confused look.

"Zach would be worried about you because the Circle of Cavan wants you! For reasons too high of clearance for us! Which I don't understand because if they want you shouldn't you and your mom be able to know why?" she said the last parts like she was starting to get a bit angry at my situation. Which I was too for a matter of fact.

"But, why go through all the trouble?"

"Cammie, you're a genius but sometimes you can be so stupid! He obviously _**LOVES**_ you!" she finished her statement with a shriek!

"Call Macey before you make any assumptions."

"But-" I cut her off before she could go on.

"We don't know even know if that's even why they came to London!"

"You remember that note that was in his jacket?" she added the 'Da.' to her voice.

"Yeah, 'Have fun in London –Z', what about it?"

Bex gives me an unbelieving and questioning look.

"You think?"

"Yes! He loves you and going out of his way to protect you even if you can take care of yourself would be just like him!"

Zach POV.

Jonas and Grant wanted me to tell Cammie we were staying in London, but when I did she would ask why, and then I would either have to lie or tell her the truth- I was here to make sure she stayed out of trouble (if you catch my drift)-and I don't like lying to her! UGH! She also wants answers she can't have even if I wanted to give them to her (which I did!) I wouldn't be able to. "I'm turning into a girl!" I told my friends.

J-"Just because you care about Cammie _**doesn't**_ make you a girl."

G-"What's wrong with being a girl?" Grant said this with his hands on his hips like Macey and he added attitude which made it hilarious!

We all laughed at that!

Z-"I know it's just that I hate lying to her, but I'm afraid that if I tell her truth she'll either get mad at me or get all defensive and decide she doesn't like me anymore because I practically 'stalk' her!"

J&G-"Oh…Um…Uh…"

J-"Hey do you want to hack into Bex's house and watch through the security cameras how Cammie gets Bex awake?! Knowing Cammie she'll take the opportunity to get back at Bex for all the 'rude' wake up calls back at the Academy!"

The only way we knew about the rude wake up calls was from the bugs we had planted into their room to see if they liked us or if they weren't all good.

G&Z-exchange a glance then we both said, "Hurry up, get too it!"

J-"Okay, okay!" he says while laughing.

Once Jonas got through Baxter's firewall which took half the day (!) Bex was already up and Cammie and her were blushing and giggling out of control. All three of us starred at the screen strange we couldn't figure out what we were watching! Then Jonas found a way to hack into the microphone too.

Cammie POV.

When we hacked Jonas's computer we found that they were trying to hack the security cameras here! So…Bex and I came up with a plan.

Our Plan was to blush and laugh until they hacked into the microphone we were moving our lips like w were talking, which we were, but not conversation more like reciting things in Farsi off the top of our heads. But when they did hack into the microphone we were going reveal that we knew they were staying in London. And that they were listening in and watching! (**We are so good**_**!**_)

Zach POV.

Once the voices of the two girls came through Jonas's speakers we were all speechless. They were talking about us and how we were listening in and watching them. They also knew we were staying in London! (_**How did they know this?!**_)(_**I knew the answer for that:**_** 'SPY'**) Then they turned to the camera and said, "Hey, boys you know you could come over here if you want this isn't the Academy!"

All three of us hurried to get to Bex's house, Jonas of course want as excited because Liz wasn't there. He still agreed to go though.

When we arrived at Bex's home we had to go through more security than the White House!

Bex and Cammie appeared out of thin air when the limo stopped. (Not literally.) Cammie had a hand on her waist where her slash was.

*FLASBACK*

B-"Here I'll help you with that."

C-"Bex, you can't bandage someone to save your life! No offense!" she backed up with hands in the air. "I'll do it myself,"

B-"Cam you can only bandage other people, you're terrible at doing it on yourself."

C-"UGH!"

Z-"Just give me the bandage." I reach out for the bandage, but neither of them handed it over.

B&C-"_**What?**_"

G-"He's the best at Blackthorne, but he's like you Cammie –can't do it on himself."

Z-"You have to be good with Jonas as a roommate!"

J-(Over comms) "Hey! I can hear you guys!"

C-"Fine," while she said this she handed me the bandage.

I got down on my knees to start to work, but Cam apparently wanted to be stubborn today!

Z-"Lift your shirt up,"

C-"_**EXCUSE ME?!"**_

Z-"Bandages go on the skin Gallagher Girl, not on top of the clothes." I had said this with a smirk so she would know I was teasing her. I did agree with her though it did sound kind of wrong.

Grant and Bex couldn't hold in their laughter and started laughing really hard! It was quite comical to watch them. Cammie pulled her shirt up to about the rib cage area to reveal a nasty looking cut.

Cammie started talking; "Fine, but-" she doubled over in pain when I wrapped the bandage around her torso then tightened it.

Z-I gave her a look that said, "Sorry,"

She kept gasping for air every time I tightened the wrap. I felt really bad that I had to tighten it.

*END of FLASBACK*

I gave her an apologetic smile and she gave me a bright smile in return.

Cammie POV.

Zach gave me an apologetic smile when he saw I was clutching my waist. I gave him a big smile to reassure him I could handle the pain. His smile turned into his signature 'I know something that you don't' smirk.

Bex invited the guys into the house then led us into the living room in way that Madame Dabney would have been proud of. The living room had two chairs, one couch, and two loveseats; Jonas sat in one of the chairs and Grant sprawled out over the entire couch giving Bex either a chair or one of the loveseats. She chose a loveseat. I sat down in a "criss cross apple sauce" (as I used to call it as a kid) way on the other loveseat. I expected Zach to sit in the chair opposite Jonas, but instead he sat down next to me. And when I say next to me I mean next to me, I could practically feel his body heat radiating off of him.

Zach POV.

I sat down next to Cammie on the loveseat-OOOOoooo!-Or AAAAWWWW! - I sat closer to her than I think she expected I would, because she almost jumped. ALMOST.

Bex POV.

I figured out what grant was trying to do; he was going to get Cam to sit next to Zach. As soon as caught onto this plan I took one of the love seats knowing Cammie nor Zach would sit in the chair!

The plan went a little off but not far Cammie sat down first crossed leg on the loveseat, Zach sat next to her, they sat really close together, and I mean they were almost touching! My eyes felt like they would pop out of my head! Cammie didn't even blush either! _(I_ know_ I would have blushed if it was Grant and I on the loveseat that close together with my friends watching!)_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**_


	5. Intruder

Bex POV.

I decided to leave the 'love birds' alone.

Cammie POV.

Bex took Grant and Jonas on a tour (which would take about an hour). Zach said he didn't really want to look at room after room, so he stayed in the living room. I stayed next to him on the couch so that maybe I could get some of the answers I've been dying to get.

Zach POV.

I decided I didn't want a tour so I stayed in my seat. Cammie stayed next to me. I was getting ready to be bombarded with questions when the front doors to the Baxter's home _(…mansion …manor…__**WHATEVER**__!)_ burst open to the lobby. Cammie shot straight up and grabbed ahold of my hand as she dashed to the front lobby to find… (A/N: I should stop, but then it would be **WAY** to short!) Joe Solomon standing in the middle of an empty foyer.

Cammie POV.

When Zach and I had finally made our way to the lobby we were to Joe Solomon, that's right, Mr. Solomon, as in my teacher!

"Mr. Solomon, may I ask what you may be doing here at the Baxter's?" just as he was going to say something Bex, Grant, and Jonas all emerged from the opposite hall from which Zach and I had come from.

"What the . . . Mr. Solomon? Can I ask what you might be doing at my home?" Bex asked.

"Yes, Miss Baxter you may. As I was saying," he sent a pointedly annoyed look at Bex, and then he abruptly turned with me. "Miss Morgan,"

"Uncle Joe? Could you please call me Cammie, we're not in class. Yes, I've known you're my Godfather for quite some time, and that you are also Zach's legal guardian." I almost didn't see it, but I thought I saw a bit of pride flash in his eyes while I cut him off. I smiled to myself. Zach's jaw was dropped, and I mean like to the floor, he was so surprised I knew his and Solomon's little secret.

"Alright, Cam, your mother and I think it would be best for you to return to Gallagher for the rest of break. Rebecca, your parents think it wise for you to be accompany Cammie, Zach, and myself till a business week before the Holidays. Grant, you will just go home. Jonas, you will go to camp with Elizabeth until the holidays as well. All of you be at the airport at 0700 hours sharp." He turned to leave, but turned around and said, "Good Job, Cam, and I'll try to work on using first names then we will work from there." He said this with a smile, a genuine smile, when he was done he winked at me and left.

Zach POV.

_**She knew, she knew, she knew, she knew, she knew, she knew, she knew, she. . .**_ It kept repeating in my head, '_**She knew that Joe Solomon was my guardian and didn't bother to tell me?!**_' I mean I guess her mind was a bit pre-occupied, what, with the Bex, attackers, Grant, Jonas, and I being in London.

Cammie POV.

Zach was probably feeling hurt that I hadn't told him that I knew, but I wanted him to tell me when he was ready. '_**Well that's out of the window now!**_'

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NADA! Ha-ha! LOL! SOB!  Oh well!


End file.
